This invention relates to a rain or wind resistant garment and, more particularly, to a rain jacket adapted for backpacking.
Rain and wind garments for use with a backpack are intended to keep a user and a backpack dry and warm. A number of attempts have been made to provide a rain or wind garment that is adapted for backpacking. For example, backpacking ponchos have been used to cover both the user and the backpack. A backpacking poncho can keep both a user and a backpack dry and warm, but it suffers from a number of drawbacks. For example, if the backpacking poncho is stored in the backpack, a user must typically remove the backpack to unpack the poncho. Further, loose fitting ponchos have a tendency to blow up in a windy rainstorm and often do a poor job of keeping a bottom portion of the backpack dry. Further still, the excess, loose fitting fabric may also interfere with a user""s movements and dexterity. While a user is wearing a backpack, a poncho is also difficult to put on and take off.
Water resistant backpack covers are also used to keep a backpack dry. In an effort to protect themselves and their backpacks from rain, backpackers often put on rain gear such as water-resistant jackets, place water resistant backpack covers over their backpacks, and then put their backpacks on their backs. In this situation, the shoulder straps and waist belt of the backpack are not protected by the backpack cover or by the rain jacket, so the shoulder straps and waist belt have a tendency to become soaked even in a light rain. Further, water will often seep into a backpack as it runs down a backpacker""s back and comes into contact with the unprotected portion of the backpack that is positioned against the backpacker""s back. Ventilation is also a problem. Backpackers need clothing that can be easily vented to release body heat as hiking becomes more strenuous. Placing a backpack over conventional rain gear will typically significantly impair the functioning of vents. Vents are often rendered useless when the shoulder straps and waist belt of a backpack are secured and tightened over the vents. Placing the backpack over rain gear also greatly reduces the amount of airflow possible under the rain gear, through chest, armpit, and back vents. Similar to backpacking ponchos, if the rain gear is stored in the backpack, a user must typically remove the backpack to unpack the rain gear. Storage compartments have been provided in waist belts to allow access to rain gear or backpacking ponchos without the need to remove the backpack, but such storage compartments do nothing to overcome the other problems associated backpacking ponchos or rain gear.
Finally, oversized rain jackets have been used to cover both a user and a backpack. In one such version, the jacket is provided with a zipper that runs up the center of the back of the jacket over a large portion of the height of the back. The zipper is provided with a long cord to enable a user to operate the back zipper. A drawstring is provided along the bottom of the jacket to help retain the jacket in place. As with the other garments discussed above, if this garment is stored in the backpack, the user must typically remove the backpack to retrieve it. It can also be difficult to operate the rear zipper and to get the jacket on and off. Further, the fit can also be uncomfortable, particularly when worn over a backpack that extends above a user""s shoulders. Further still, as with backpacking ponchos, the extra fabric needed for this oversized jacket may also interfere with a user""s movements and dexterity.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a garment that protects a user and the user""s backpack from rain and wind.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a garment of the above type that is quick and easy to put on and take off without removing the backpack from the user""s back.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a garment of the above type that does a superior job of keeping both the user and the backpack dry, even in windy rainstorms.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a garment of the above type that provides for superior ventilation while the garment is worn over the user and backpack.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a garment of the above type that provides for a superior fit and that does not impair a user""s movement or dexterity.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method of donning a garment to cover both the user and the user""s backpack without the need to remove the backpack from the user""s back.
Toward the fulfillment of these and other objects and advantages, the garment of the present invention comprises a back panel, means for tensioning the back panel about a backpack, and a front panel. The tensioning means extends around a front portion of the back panel, along upper, lower, and side portions of the back panel. The tensioning means may be a drawstring. The front panel may have a hood, arm openings, and sleeves. The back panel forms a back chamber sized to fit over a backpack. The back chamber preferably has a maximum volume of greater than or equal to approximately 2 cubic feet. The back chamber also preferably has a depth of greater than or equal to approximately 8 inches, a width of greater than or equal to approximately 18 inches, and a height of greater than or equal to approximately 24 inches. In use, the back panel is placed over a backpack with the front panel positioned between the back panel and the backpack. The backpack is then placed on the user""s back. When the user wants to deploy the front panel, the user removes the front panel from between the back panel and the backpack without removing the backpack. The user may then place his or her arms through arm openings or sleeves and may place the hood over his or her head.